The present invention relates to a nurturing device for living organisms i.e. a nurturing device for effectively nurturing living organisms such as plants, fish, etc. by use of reuseable containers and a solar ray collecting device.
The present applicant has previously proposed various ways to focus solar rays by use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into an optical conductor cable, and thereby to transmit the solar rays onto an optional desired place through the optical conductor cable. The solar rays transmitted in such a way are employed for use in illumination or for other like purposes, for instance to cultivate chlorella, to grow tomatoes or other plants, and for fish culture.
Furthermore, as in the case of guiding solar rays into an optical conductor cable and transmitting the same therethrough as mentioned above, specific kinds of light rays contained in solar rays, for instance infrared, ultraviolet, or X-rays are harmful to living organisms and can be removed, and only visible light rays component of the solar rays can be supplied to living organisms. Furthermore, since the infrared rays component thereof is cut out, the possible heat build-up is eliminated, allowing plants and animals to be effectively nurtured.
In desert areas of tropical regions, plants, fish, etc., cannot be nurtured because of the harmful rays which are present in unfiltered solar rays and also because of their strong intensity and great difference in the temperature range.